


Jealous Whispers

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: How does Snape react when the green eyed monster rears its ugly head?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** This was my entry for the Snaco exchange fest on LJ. It was written for bewarethesmirk, using various requests and plot ideas._

 

Eyeing the house with disdain, Draco whined, “We’re supposed to stay _here_?”

Arching a brow at the insolent attitude, Snape sneered, “Yes, Draco, we will be staying here. This is Spinners End. Welcome to my…home.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks after their arrival Snape was ready to kill Draco himself. He did nothing but complain from the moment he awoke to the second before he fell asleep. The bed sheets were too rough. The firewhiskey was too bitter. The food was barely adequate. And the complaint that irked the older wizard the most: It just wasn’t the same without Blaise.

Finally, one evening some three and a half weeks after their arrival at Spinners End, Snape had finally had enough. “Draco!” he snapped. “Must you continue prattling on like some fair maiden who will succumb to the vapours at any given moment?”

Huffing indignantly, Draco replied, “This house is unbearable, Snape!”

Snape’s calm reply was, “Be that as it may, you are safe here, Draco.”

Draco’s mouth snapped shut, whatever retort he had on the tip of his tongue forgotten, so the older man continued with a sneer, “I know this is not what you are used to. However, you must stay with me. It is my lot to protect you. I am the fool who agreed to a Wizard’s Oath. Now I will do what I must to ensure your safety, and if that means keeping you in a home that is substandard to your refined tastes, so be it.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The boy was becoming…tolerable, Snape thought to himself a week later. He was relatively quiet, now he wasn’t complaining about everything under the sun, and had several interests in common with Snape, such as literature and Wizard’s Chess. They played at least two games daily, just to pass the time a bit, and Snape found Draco to be a challenging opponent. There was no question that Draco was intelligent, as his marks at Hogwarts had shown, and he’d proven himself a competent conversationalist as well.

The boy was also incredibly easy on the eyes, and Snape found himself watching Draco more closely than would be considered appropriate for a man his age. While he held several similarities to his father, Draco was definitely not a carbon copy of Lucius. Aside from the stormy grey eyes and pale blonde hair, Draco looked much like his mother, having inherited her cheekbones and nose. The combined features created a truly beautiful boy, and Snape was intrigued.

“Dinner is ready. Come, Draco.”

Draco blushed a fetching shade of pink at the simple statement, and Snape smirked wickedly. The blonde’s reaction garnered some further…research, Snape thought.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After another two weeks had come and gone, Draco was feeling very confused and out of sorts. The teasing, the glances, and the sexual tension in the air left Draco’s heart fluttering in his chest and his mouth dry. He didn’t know what to think of this…not new, but much improved, Snape.

Snape looked much better, now he wasn’t reeking of potions fumes and covered in protective pomade. His nose was still hooked, his teeth still yellowed and crooked, and his attitude still surly and antisocial, but he was tall and lean, with a voice like darkest velvet, and bottomless eyes that appeared to see right into Draco’s soul.

The biggest surprise was that Snape had a wicked sense of humour, and Draco loved to make darkly comical comments about his former classmates that made the Potions Master chuckle deeply. Snape in turn would tell tales of some of the detentions he’d assigned, making Draco chortle with glee.

The man’s insanely brilliant mind came as no surprise. They’d had some fantastic debates about spell theory and dark magic. Draco was beginning to see a new side of Snape, and he was becoming more than just his Potions professor and self-proclaimed protector. He was becoming…Severus.

Draco knew he needed to talk with someone, needed a ‘voice of reason’, as it were. So while Snape was doing something or other in the kitchen, Draco quietly exited the house. Picturing his destination clearly in his mind, he Apparated with a loud crack.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco crept back into the house and was immediately pinned by the fiercest glare he’d ever seen.

“Where in the seven hells have you been?” Snape growled, stalking toward the young man, anger and something indefinable glinting in his onyx eyes.

“I had to get out of this loathsome shack for a bit,” the blonde sneered. “As you know, I’m used to much better accommodations – and better company,” he continued under his breath.

“You stupid, stupid boy! You put yourself into danger because of what? Is my home not stocked with the Egyptian sheets you’re so accustomed to? Is your favourite wine unavailable? Is Zabini a better conversationalist? Or perhaps it wasn’t conversation you were looking for.” Stalking closer, Snape loomed over the blonde. “You are nothing but an impetuous child who is going to get us both killed! I hope your little liaison was satisfying, Mr. Malfoy, as you won’t be getting another chance to put us into danger for an afternoon fuck.” Turning on his heel, Snape stormed up the stairs, leaving Draco standing slack jawed in the parlour.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The tension at Spinners End was becoming unbearable. Draco and Snape no longer spent their days playing Wizard’s Chess or discussing favourite novels. There was no more teasing from Snape, no more sidelong glances that made Draco’s stomach clench in anticipation. The days were now spent in stony silence, with Snape glaring at Draco over the potions manual he pretended to read, day in and day out, while Draco spent his time attempting an aloof and uncaring attitude and failing miserably.

After several days of this silent combat, Draco had had enough. He missed the camaraderie. He missed the relationship that he’d built with Snape over the past several weeks. He missed Severus. Deciding that regaining all of that was worth the dent in his pride that asking for Snape’s forgiveness would cause, he set out through the house to search for the man.

He found Snape in the basement, hovering over an iron cauldron which held a vile smelling potion. His nose wrinkling at the stench, Draco approached the older wizard. Laying one hand on Snape’s arm, he said quietly, “Sna— Severus, I’m sorry.” When he got no reaction, the blonde sighed and continued, “I wasn’t trying to put us in danger. I just didn’t think about it.”

_That_ statement got a reaction. Snape whirled around and pushed the younger man none too gently against the basement door. Hands clenched tightly in the younger man’s shirt, he hissed, “You didn’t think about it?! You could have gotten yourself killed, you little fool!” 

“I just needed—” Draco began.

Shaking the blonde firmly and cutting off whatever the careless boy wanted to say, Snape snarled, “Anything you need, you’ll get from me!” and mashed his lips against the blonde’s.

Draco froze for an instant, and then gasped and unwittingly allowed Snape entry. The kiss was anything but gentle, as the older man used lips, tongue, and teeth, biting harshly at Draco’s lower lip until the coppery tang of blood burst over their taste buds. 

The scent and taste of Draco’s blood seemed to wash over Snape, and the kiss gentled slightly, beginning to resemble one shared by lovers rather than combatants. As Snape mapped the blonde’s mouth with his tongue, Draco moaned wantonly and tried to get even closer to the older man, only to find his robes in the way. Snape sensed Draco’s desire and silently banished their clothing, lifting the younger man and aligning their bodies from neck to knees, grinding his groin against Draco’s.

Pulling his mouth free from Draco’s, Snape pressed stinging nips and sucking kisses along Draco’s jaw and down his neck, and murmured, “You’re mine, Draco. Mine to look after, mine to protect. Just…mine. Never forget that.”

The possessive words drew a moan of pure need from the younger man. With his cock trapped between their bodies and Snape’s rutting providing delicious friction, it was enough to tip Draco over the edge when Snape found the spot where neck meets shoulder and bit down – hard. With a wail Draco decorated his and Snape’s bellies and chests with jets of pearl.

Watching Draco’s face as he climaxed and feeling his come slick and warm between their bodies pulled Snape’s own orgasm from him. Grinding hard into Draco, Snape came with a growl of, “Mine!” on his lips.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The pair manoeuvred to Severus’ bed, where the older man surprised Draco by tenderly and thoroughly loving the blonde, taking him gently after a careful preparation that was completely at odds with their frantic frotting earlier. As they lay in the darkness afterwards, Draco felt the need to explain his abrupt departure from Spinners End that fateful afternoon.

“I didn’t go out to see Blaise,” Draco stated softly.

“Indeed?” The single word was clipped, abrupt, but Draco could hear the underlying tension.

“No. I went to talk to Pansy.” Seeing the questioning look on Severus’ face, Draco sighed. “She’s always been the one I go to when I’m confused about someone.”

“Ah. And who were you confused about?” Severus asked, smug satisfaction audible in his velveteen voice.

Nuzzling against the expanse of chest his head was resting on, Draco chuckled and murmured, “Git. You’ve had me flustered for weeks, and I didn’t know what to do about it.”

“And Ms. Parkinson pointed you in this direction?” Severus asked.

“She said that it was alright to want to be yours,” Draco whispered.

“Oh, you are, Draco. You are most definitely mine,” Severus purred with a smile.


End file.
